plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Haunting at Morbid Manor
Haunting at Morbid Manor is the fifteenth mission for the plant side in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. The main opposing zombie hero in this mission is Immorticia. This mission also features Rustbolt and Z-Mech as opposing zombie heroes, and is a harder version of Beware the Bewitching Zombie. The main modifier of this mission is called "Power to the Zombies!", in which every zombie gains 1 more strength when played. Levels Encounter Battle Teammate Battle (I) Mini-Boss Battle Teammate Battle (II) Boss Battle in the ground lanes, +5 Health and +1 Card. Your hero starts with 3 in the ground lanes. }} Strategies Immorticia Immorticia is full of tricks like Beam Me Up, Rocket Science, Hail-a-Copter, etc. The mission allows her to get powerful zombies on the field very early, such as a Space Cadet with 3/3 on turn 2. It's recommended to rush her strategies with Anti-Hero or Mushrooms. However, be wary of Rocket Science and Evaporate. Rustbolt Possibly the worst hero to face in this mission, Rustbolt can and will take out any plant he desires, and if not, decides to use powerful zombies to end the game earlier than usual. He does have Rolling Stone and Rocket Science, so most plants are not safe. Rustbolt also carries some Shieldcrusher Vikings, which can be very troublesome, especially since they get 8 strength in this mission. Z-Mech Z-Mech focuses on bringing out heavy artillery every turn he gets to, using zombies such as and Coffee Zombie. Rushing him may be a bit more difficult than the other heroes, as his zombies can usually stay alive for a few turns. If things get hectic, use . Boss The preferred hero to take for this battle is Spudow, as his Guardian (which lets him fill the lawn quickly in the first turns) and Kabloom (so he can get rid of enemies quickly) classes are perfect for this battle. If the superpower you receive is Storm Front, use it immediately to buff your wall-nuts and thus defeat the Haunting Zombies. If not, wait until you can play a Spineapple. On the next turns, Immorticia will play the returned Haunting Zombies as soon as possible or play Space Cadets. The best plant to use here is Sour Grapes to quickly defeat them. Watch out when you play strong plants, as Immorticia is packed with Rocket Sciences, Locust Swarms and B-flats, which she will start using later on. She will not play any gravestone, so it is not needed to bring s. Her most powerful zombie is . To counter-attack them use s. Do not let the match drag out for long, as she does have Nurse Gargantuar, which has 7 strength due to the mission. Alternatively, using Solar Flare or Chompzilla and using Scorched Earth also helps, as it will eliminate the Haunting Zombies on the first turn. However, neither have the Guardian tribe, which can be really helpful in this mission due to the Wall-Nuts. Gallery Plants Mission 14 by Pmhpc.png|By Phmpc Category:Plant missions Category:Special rule mission